


Scarred For Life

by FanFicDotNetTransfers



Series: JuneFiction909 fics [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicDotNetTransfers/pseuds/FanFicDotNetTransfers
Summary: When Tex gets infected by an alien virus that could kill her, she has to face many challenges, many hard hits against her and her loved ones, and soon she finds her salvation.
Relationships: Leonard L. Church | AI Program Alpha/Agent Texas | AI Program Beta, Noble Six | Spartan-B312 & Agent Texas | AI Program Beta, Noble Six | Spartan-B312/John-117 | Master Chief
Series: JuneFiction909 fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123949
Kudos: 1





	1. Arrival Of The Infection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aradellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/gifts).



> Bit different from my regular "reposting fics from FFN for 'entire work' viewing when the author is no longer active" posts, but similar at the same time since the only reason I was able to find this was through the help of the Wayback Machine. Long story short, this fic and the other fic in this series were the very first fics I read, and subsequently the fics that got me hooked onto reading fanfiction (and yes, I was the aforementioned TkeleChoG you'll see in the story. In my defense re: the fic quality [among other things...], I was 13 when I first came across this. 13 year old me was a little cringy, to say the least XD). Unfortunately, she seemed to just fall off the face of the earth shortly after taking these down for a planned revision, and I haven't been able to be in touch with her since. I don't expect anyone to find this, much less care enough to read it, I just wanted somewhere to archive the fics that hold a special place in my heart.
> 
> Miss you, Jenny. :(

**_JuneF-HEY People! I'm New! This is my first Story! :3_ **

**_Tex-I'm actually a little scared_ **

**_Church- -behind her- Don't be_ **

**_Tex-AHHH! Church -slap-_ **

**_Church-OW! Bitch_ **

**_Tex-Asshole_ **

**_JuneF- I DONT OWN RED VS BLUE OR ANYHTING INVOLED WITH IT! IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF TEXxCHURCH!_ **

**_Tex & Church- Oh no... _ **

**_JuneF-You guys are gonna LOVE this!_ **

* * *

**Scarred For Life**

Tex's POV

_The flash bang exploded, making my ears pop. I couldn't see or feel a thing._ _"How did they get flash bangs?"_ _I thought widely. I had no clue what happened while the flash bang lingered. Then all of a sudden, a familiar voice cut through my blind fury._

" _Alison, wake up!" it yelled; my eyes fluttered open for a second, then closing immedially._

" _Alison, come on,_ _ **WAKE UP**_ _!" it yelled the last words. I shot my eyes open, looking up at the voices origin, his lips not inches from my mouth._

_Church's face lit up when I fully opened my eyes. I smiled weakly as I sat up, already reaching for my helmet._

" _You ok, Tex?" Church asked, helping me up._

" _Yeah" Church smiled._

_A couple bullets ricocheted off the barrier near us; we both took cover, grabbing our rifles._

_My breathing became ragged, adrenaline clawing its way all through my body, giving me a sudden jump start. I smiled evilly as I stood up, shooting my rifle with freelancer skill, hitting ten guys; they all fell in unison._

_I continued this, and with Church helping me out, we could actually win this. We were outnumbered three to one, and these assholes were pushing forward. Church nudged me a little. I turned to him, his face covered with dirt. Then, a sound pierced through the air; A click. It was someone pulling a pin from a grenade. I looked around for it when I heard it, and it rolled in front of Church. I looked toward him and noticed something; he didn't have his helmet on._

" _ **NOOOO**_ _!" I screamed as the grenade exploded, sending a chunk of metal my way. It soared at me at dizzying speeds before..._

* * *

"NOOOO!" I screamed, sitting straight up, grasping at the sheet that draped over me. My breathing become so ragged, I almost couldn't recognize it as my own. I planted my other hand in between my legs, to steady myself. I whipped my head around, making sure I was out of that hellhole. I wasn't anymore. It was me and Leonard's room. I sighed calmly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and tensed up a bit.

"Relax Ali, it's me" Church said, brushing a few stray strands of hair from my flushed face. Church was the only person I ever allowed to call me Ali, even Alison.

His face moved next to mine, resting on my shoulder.

"You're blushing" he coaxed. That caused me to blush even redder. Church laughed lightly and kissed my cheek, making my stomach do flip flops.

"Church, your teasing me. Stop it" I whirled around and connected my lips with his hungrily. He returned it almost immedially, his hand on my chin. Church soon drew back, and a whimper escaped my lips when his lips left mine. Church smiled warmly, and then quickly kissed me again.

"Later Alison, no need to worry." He reassured me. I smiled and laughed a little, wrapping my hand around some of his blonde hair.

A knock came from our door and startled me. _"Oh shit!"_ I thought wildly. I wrapped the sheets around myself, still naked, and stared scarily at the now opening door.

"Church, come on. We're going to be late to Red Base..." Tucker stopped when he saw us.

"Sorry, I interrupted something" he slowly walked out, closing the door behind him with a _click_.

I sighed heavily at the near-miss embarrassment scene.

"Come on Church, Tuckers right; we got to get to red base before they wake up" Church nodded and we got out of bed, and put on our armor quickly. Church ran out the door first, not paying attention to Tex, and called the other blues on the radio and told them to meet him on the cliff overlooking red base.

I hesitated as I finished putting on my armor. I stared into my helmet, trying to wash this sudden nausea that hit me across the face. My vision started to blur on the edges. "What is happening to me?" I whispered. I felt my head, and it was burning under her touch. I suddenly feel to my knees, on the edge of puking up my guts right there in our room. I felt so sick, so dizzy; I couldn't tell if I had fainted. I tried to grab my helmet, and made it topple to the ground in front of me. I stumbled to grab the earpiece from my holder on my side. I finally got a good grasp on it and attached it to my helmet. I slid it on my ear and got to the Blue comms.

"Church, are you there?" I coughed grossly, and dry heaved a little.

"Tex, where are you? Were about to take their flag" he said.

"Base…Sick…Can't" I dropped to the floor, and the earpiece slid off my ear. I lay there, close to fainting, when I hear something through the ear piece a few inches away.

"Tex…TEX!" Church yelled and the connection went dead.

I tried to curl into a fetal position, but it hurt to move. My vision went completely blurry, and I slipped into, I believe a coma, because before I lost all my senses, I heard footsteps, then heard Leonard's voice.

"Don't leave me Alison. Not now."

I felt his hand on my shoulder. I heard more footsteps. Then everything went black, blurry, and dark. _I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear or see anything. I felt utterly alone and lost here. I didn't know where I was or how I got here, but I want out, so I can see Church again, at least one more time._

* * *

_**JuneF- Cliffy! I'm excited myself :D** _

_**Tex- WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!** _

_**JuneF- *innocent look* Nothing...** _

_**Tex- If i'm dead next chapter, your going to lose your arms** _

_**Church-Violent** _

_**Tex-GET OUT CHURCH *runs after him*** _

_**JuneF-REVIEW AND FAVORITE! At least 2 reviews till I update(unless I feel nice :3)** _


	2. Shocking Results

_**JuneF-I'm back REAL FAST for Chapter Two!** _

_**Tex-*angrily stares at me* Am I dead?** _

_**JuneF-No, your in a Coma** _

_**Tex- *face turnes back to normal* Ok, im not dead...IN A COMA?** _

_**JuneF- *nods*** _

_**Church- behind Tex* Hello Alison** _

_**Tex- * looks and Church*You don't stop don't you?** _

_**Church-Nope *brushes some hair from her eyes*** _

_**Tex- *blushes* uh...** _

_**Church- *kisses her*** _

_**Tex- O.O *closes her eyes*** _

_**JuneF- awww... I DONT OWN RED VS BLUE, IT BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH!** _

_**Church & Tex- *draw apart* Continue! *continue making out*** _

_**JuneF- O.O GUYS SAVE IT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!** _

* * *

**Scarred For Life-Chapter 2-Shocking Results**

**Tex's POV** **5 years ago**

_I blinked involuntarily a couple times before looking straight into a bright lamp. I tried to lift my arm to block its cornea-searing rays. At first, I felt a small burning sensation around it, and then it grew worse and worse till it felt like my arm was on fire. I dropped my arm back to my side, biting my lower lip. I let my teeth relax, releasing my lower lip. A thin line of blood soon formed on my lip, letting go a little blood._

" _Tex, good, your awake" I turned my head, finding a tall man standing in the doorway._

_I furrowed my brow, looking at him with dagger eyes. "Who are you, and where am I"?_

" _Texas, relax, you're in the UNSC Spartan II Secure Hospital" My eyes widened, flabbergasted._

" _H-how? I don't remember anything..." I suddenly got hit by a wave of memory, images filling my eyes, sounds and screams filled my ears. I looked down, remembering something important. I sat up._

_I gasped loudly, looking down the hospital gown I now wore. I had a large, puffy, cut that started at the base of my throat, and raggedly traveled to my mid stomach, passing in between my breasts._

" _No…" my hand went to my mouth. How did this happen?_

* * *

**Church's POV** ~ **Present Day**

I just sat there, and stared at her. She looked like shit. Her left hand had an IV in it, and she was hooked up to a breathing machine. I looked up from her and to her AKG. It still was steady. Then I blinked and saw something spike on the monitor. It was her brain wave activity, and it was spiking greatly. I intertwined my hand in hers, feeling her skin, which was searing. Her hand twitched in mine, and she moved a little to the left. I let go of her hand and rushed out, looking for Doc. I found him on the living room couch, looking through what looked like gibberish.

"Doc, she jarred" I waved my hand in front of his eyes and he flinched a little.

"Good" he tossed his gibberish paper and grabbed his glasses.

I walked behind him into her room and noticed her lips were moving, like she was trying to speak. I smiled weakly. _"That's my Alison"_ I thought to myself.

Doc looked at the AKG, then to her. He took a data pad from her bed and started typing stuff in it. I walked over to Tex, and placed my hand on hers. Doc then turned from his data pad and turned off the breathing machine.

I looked at him questioningly.

"From what I can see, she doesn't need it. Hopefully, she will come out of her coma within a few hours."

"A few hours?" my voiced raised a little as I stood up.

Doc raised both his hand above his head.

"The data says a few hours. I can't argue." I sighed heavily and sat back down. Doc left and probably went back to his gibberish paper. I looked toward Alison, who while I wasn't looking, furrowed her brow, obviously unhappy.

"Tex…" I whispered.

"No…" she said almost completely inaudible.

I looked at her questioningly.

"No..." she now laid on her left, her face now contorted with fright.

"Tex, what's wrong?" I put my hand on her head; she was starting to cool down almost immedially. I smiled lightly and stared into her closed eyes.

Tex then took such a large breathe; it reverberated off every wall in base. She sat up, grasping at her throat.

**Tex's POV** **Same Present Day**

I just sat there. I just sat there. I couldn't believe it that I'm alive. I closed my eyes and smiled, a couple tears escaping my eyes.

A pair of arms wrapped itself around me. I opened my eyes and saw Church, tears overflowing from his eyes. _"He must have been so worried"_ I thought. I wrapped my arms around him in response. I started to hear the other Blues' footsteps approaching but I didn't care. I was awake and with Church.

"Tex, you're ok!" Tucker actually seemed sincere.

"Mean lady!" Caboose cheered. I chuckled a little and let my arms fall to my side. Church let go of me and blushed a little. I laughed a little again.

"You ok Tex? You're not being, you know, an ass" Tucker smiled wickedly.

"I could always get up; punch you senseless, if you want. It's my pleasure." I returned an even more wicked smile back. Tucker backed up till he hit the wall. Doc then walked in, looking…frightened? I then was scared senseless. My face stiffened; so did my muscles. Doc pushed through Caboose and stood at my side. Without his helmet on, he looked actually not such a nerd. His short brown hair almost fell past his eyes. Plus with his glasses, his look was complete.

It was obvious that the others saw my expression, including Church. They know nothing scares me, and when I show my frightened face, they run; they did. Church, Tucker, and Caboose ran for their lives out of the room.

"Tex, I'm sorry but..." I grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him close, just inches from my face.

"What is wrong?" I snarled at him, standing up, lifting him an inch off the ground.

"Somehow, you were infected with an Elite type disease that could kill you in a few weeks." He gagged for air.

My eyes widened in horror. My grip relaxed from his collar; Doc grabbed for his neck. I collapsed to my knees. I sat there, realizing my situation. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move. I was numb from what Doc said.

I felt Doc stand up, still trying to control his breathing. "Should I tell Church and everyone?" he asked, putting on of his hands on my shoulder. I nodded without argument. Doc moved and went out, leaving me alone to collect my thoughts. _"A few weeks? I only had a few weeks to live. I'll lose everything in a few weeks to an Alien disease I had NO clue I got. I still don't know how I got it."_ I thought wildly. I closed my eyes, tears overflowing.

My eyes shot open as a killer headache hit me. I grasped my head, trying not to scream. All of the sudden, a couple images floated across my vision. These images didn't look good.

"How did I visit Sang Helios?" I whispered. The images cleared from my eyes, and I planted both my hands in front of me before I fainted, or go into a coma, again.

* * *

_**JuneF- Another Cliffy!** _

_**Tex- *REAL angry* CHURCH IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN IMMA MURDER YOU!** _

_**Church- *Same Angry* YOU LIKED IT, ADMIT IT!** _

_**Tex-SCREW YOU! IF I SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU WILL BE MAKING OUT WITH THE GROUND!** _

_**JuneF- *under her breathe* You got to be freinds or Tex will lose her life to the elite diesease.** _

_**Both- *wide eyed with horror*** _

_**Tex- *clears throat and looks at me* I could...** _

_**JuneF- *nods*** _

_**Church- Can you forgive me, I've wanted to do that for a while** _

_**Tex- *turnes to him* Yeah, I can *kisses Church*** _

_**JuneF- O.O I SAID SAVE IT FOR NEXT CHAPTER! R & R PEOPLE! I Need more Reviews! IF you have any Ideas for the story, please give me it through Review! I would love to see what YOU come up with!** _


	3. Rewarded and Punished

_**JuneF-I'm Back with Part 3! Hi People!** _

_**Tex- *eyes puffy* This sucks** _

_**JuneF-Why?** _

_**Tex-Church left after we made out again. *sobs a little*** _

_**JuneF-Aww. *Hugs*** _

_**Tucker-Oh...Girl on Girl!** _

_**Both Girls-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?** _

_**Tucker-Shit...*begins to run*** _

_**Both-DIE! *runs after*** _

_**JuneF-I DONT OWN REDVSBLUE! ENJOY THE STORY!** _

* * *

**Scarred For Life**

**Chapter 3-** **Rewarded and Punished**

**Tex's POV~** **3 hours later** **Blue Base**

I sat on our bed, curled into a ball, tears still leaking from my eyes. God, I know this isn't me, but what would you do if you would told you have three weeks to live, and that the only way to stop it is that one guy is to donate a vital part in their brain, and the only person who volunteered was the person you love? Yeah, no answer. I pressed my face a little more into my knees, trying to hide my tear soaked face. I heard the door creak open; I curled up a little tighter, not looking at the man who entered.

He sat next to me, laying his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I flinched a little and whimpered.

"Ali, come on. It's just a disease, Doc didn't say you have a few days to live, he said weeks" He tried to lay his head on my shoulder, ending up leaving half his head hanging off.

I couldn't lie to him. I'm surprised Doc didn't tell him all the details of how to save me. I raised my head, showing off my dirt covered and tear splattered face to him, and sniffled. I uncurled a little, stretching out my legs, and then wrapping my arms around one of them.

"Alison, come on. You got to face the facts. Plus anyway, if you don't knock it off, I'm going to punish you" I chuckled a little, and then resumed my moping. I turned my head and saw Church frown.

"I'm not kidding" he turned a little stern. I raised my head up the entire way and looked at him.

"Yea, you punishing me is as real as unicorns, and I know those don't even exist" I snickered at my own comment

Church then grabbed my shoulders and forced me onto my back. He got up, straddled me, and pinned my arms down. I struggled to free myself, but even with my own special augmentation, I couldn't break free of his grip.

"I warned you" he whispered into my ear. One of his hands went for my shirt, and ran his finger between the buttons on my shirt, popping each one out. After he opened the front of my shirt, it left only my bra. I flinched involuntarily. He took notice and released my hands, letting me sit up a little, placing my back against the headboard. I pressed my lips to his, falling victim for his "punishment". I ran my tongue across Church's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He let me in and the battle of our tongues began. Mine went to wrap itself around his, while he went for all around, bringing bliss to my mouth.

I parted from our battle, and took off my shirt, and then unhitching my bra, letting it fall to my lap. My breasts bounced a little. Church's eyes widened with delight. I grinned dangerously. Church leaned down, and enveloped my right breast with his mouth, flicking his tongue, letting me release a moan of pleasure. His other hand was kneading my other breast. I continued to moan as he pinched my right breast with his teeth and pulled up, a moan louder escaping me, and he released it, letting it back down with a wet _*plop*._

He got off me, and a whimper escaped again. _"I so craved his manhood"_ I thought naughtily. He laughed and flicked my left breast, a moan released.

"That's what I mean" he smiled warmly. I nodded and strapped my bra back on and walked over to my drawer, grabbing a not torn shirt, which luckily, was a plain black tank top the fit my top figure perfectly. I turned to Church, who was smiling at me.

"You win, you helped a lot Church" I said, pushing him a little.

"I aim for the best" I laughed lightly and walked out of our room, Church's hand entwined in mine, my head resting on his arm.

We wlaked into the common room, we caught sight of Tucker messing with a camera, and Caboose sitting on the couch, humming somethin, his blonde hair tossing around lightly. I coughed a little, gaining their attention.

The rest of the blue team turned to us quickly and then ran outside. I let go of Church's hand and looked toward the door questioning.

I turned to Church. "No clue". I then remembered something I thought I saw while I and Church were at it. I saw a little flash, and then followed by a couple of others. My eyes widened.

"Church, they got pics of us..." Church tensed behind me. We both ran outside the base and searched for them. I spotted something blue moving toward the Red base, along the ridge.

" **OH NO YOU DON'T!"** I shouted, running full speed towards them. I jumped over the small rivers parting the canyon, and running the flats. I was already catching up to them. They turned to me and yelled something at me, which I couldn't hear through the wind whipping past my ears. I was just grazing their heels when something slammed into my face, whipping me back, flipping once, till I fell on my face.

" **WHAT THE HELL!"** I yelled at the man that hit me, jackknifing back up.

The maroon solider stared speechless at me, his face obviously visible through his visor.

Caboose and Tucker ran inside Red Base, camera bouncing next to Tucker's side.

"Simmons, move before I tear that frying pan from you and beating you senseless with it" I snarled.

Simmons dropped it and ran into the base, probably about to shit his pants. I walked straight into the base and looked around until I heard the sound of a shotgun loading behind me.

"If I were you, I would not move" the southern accent was obvious.

"Sarge, I wouldn't" I said, trying to calm down.

"Maybe I can blow off your pretty head, and mount it on my wall as a perfect kill" he said harshly.

I laughed out loud, drawing the attention of the orange lazy ass and the two blues that now hid behind the Red's couch.

"Sarge, you're funny" I said, still laughing a little.

"Oh, really?" he cocked his shotgun and pointed it square at my head. I flinched and stop laughing. He meant business.

I felt someone sneak up behind me. I knew who it was and smiled.

Church smashed his gun against Sarge's head, knocking him out.

"There's your reward for keeping our dead teammates alive" he coldly said, sending chills up and down my spine.

"Tucker, Caboose, hand me the camera and pictures before you both end up like girls" I shot a glance at their hiding spot. They ran to me, handing me the 10 photos and the camera before they lost their own manhoods.

"Good" I stomped off, Church, Tucker and Caboose, in tow. This day didn't end too badly. I looked back to see Church when the alien images became to flood my vision. I grasped my head and collapsed to my knees. The images spoke a new story, showing me the main details of the beginning.

* * *

**_Tex's_ POV _-_ 0800 Military Standard Time _-_ En Route to _Pelican Bay 2_ for Mission Readout**

_I walked down the slightly darkened hallways, passing numerous scientists and marines, taking my time to Pelican Bay 2. I had time, so I let my mind waver to Church. "Church, I hope I can see him again, if I survive" I thought as I passed a rather noisy lab room. I paused to snoop, listening into the room. I made a discovery as I listened._

" _John…Take it easy, it won't fail, and I promise you. I'll come see you soon" said a feminine voice. It sounded like an AI._

" _Cortana, you both know it could fail. Just remember, you know me, when I make a promise" a masculine, tough, voice said in return of the AI. I finally realized who was in that room. The Master Chief, or John-117, and Cortana, a legendary AI made by Dr. Hasley, were talking in there._

_I knocked, and heard things stir inside._

" _Who?" yelled Dr. Hasley._

" _Agent Texas, ma'am" I replied, stepping into the doorway. I saluted her, she returned it. I smiled a little at the sight of her. Even though her hair was starting to turn a silver-grey, she still looked like a perfect scientist._

" _Alison, meet John and Cortana, who were found just days ago in dead land space" she gestured to the Spartan II standing near a holo-pod, and the AI avatar on the holo-pod._

_I saluted the Chief and the AI in respect._

" _Texas, right?" John asked._

" _Yes sir. It is an honor to meet you."_

" _Alison, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have business to attend. Please make sure everything is ok. I'll send the Director a message explaining your absence in Pelican Bay 2" she began typing something into her computer and hit enter._

" _Alison?" the AI asked, her avatar facing me._

" _Yes?" I replied._

" _You're the top Freelancer!" Cortana exclaimed, sounding excited. I laughed a little and took off my helmet, letting my short, red hair fall past my ears._

" _I am, indeed, but I'm no legend compared to The Chief here" I smiled at the AI._

_A ping beeped on Hasley's computer. I walked over and set my helmet down. I checked the ping. I gasped in horror._

" _You are to be reassigned to a different mission, Alison. If you are with Cortana, stay put. I will give your orders there." The ping said, and it was from the Director._

_I looked over to Cortana, who must of picked up on the ping, because her avatar's face reflected mine._

_The Director was about to do something crazy._

* * *

_**JuneF- Not bad, huh?** _

_**Tex-I'm going to puke** _

_**JuneF-just because of a half-lemon?** _

_**Tex-Yeah...*hurls a little*** _

_**JuneF-GROSS!** _

_**Tex-*on her knees* Told you.** _

_**Church-*jumps from my room* OH YEAH!** _

_**Tex-Church...*tears begin to build up* Your so sick** _

_**Church-Admit it, you love me.** _

_**Tex-*coughs grossly* maybe later, help me?** _

_**Church-Sure *walks over*** _

_**JuneF-REVIEW PEOPLE! If you do, maybe more lemons soon! *very devilous grin*** _

_**Tex-Crap...** _

_**Church-*under his breathe* Yes!** _


	4. Revival Of The Repressed

_**JuneF-I got Chapter Four! :D Plus, I planned out all the chapters.** _

_**Tex-Good Job!** _

_**Grif-Not bad for a chick** _

_**Tex-GRIF?** _

_**JuneF-Calm down, I invited the reds! *Smiles*** _

_**Tex-*facepalm*** _

_**JuneF-This chapter may be a little fluff, but it depends at how you look at it.** _

_**Donut-*holding my list of chapters* OHH! "Bitchslapped"! Nice one!** _

_**JuneF-I know *high fives*** _

_**Sarge-JUNEFICTION DOES NOT OWN REDVSBLUE. IF SHE DID,I WOULD BE DEAD** _

_**JuneF-No you won't** _

_**Grif-Read on people. Imma grab a beer. *walked off*** _

* * *

**Chapter Four** _-_ **Revival of the Repressed**

**Tex's POV** _-_ **Inside the Repressed Memory**

_I closed the ping, and turned around, Cortana's avatar staring at me with sadness. She must have known. A tear escaped my eye, falling down my face. John took notice._

" _Whatever is going to happen, I'm always here." His hand rested on top of mine, bringing me hope._

_A couple minutes later, the Director walked in. I stood at attention, saluted._

" _At ease, Alison. We have other pressing matters to deal with." He walked past me and began typing code into Hasley's computer._

" _Director, that's Hasley's computer, I advise you don't do that" I stood stiff._

" _An agent advising me to not do something, how interesting" he snickered and my heart sunk. Now I knew I'm dead._

_I heard the door behind me open and I whirled around. Dr. Hasley just walked in. I smiled as she caught sight of The Director. My heart sunk farther as she smiled at him._

" _John, please restrain Alison, we're about to start" I turned to John, who looked shocked at the doctor. He didn't move from his spot next to the AI._

" _John" she said sternly. John looked torn and did what she said. He grabbed me, and pinned my arms behind me, almost dislocating my shoulders._

" _Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to escape._

_John, who looked worried, dragged me to a table and strapped me to it, the Velcro straps digging into my wrists even with my armor on. I looked toward Hasley and The Director, who were now plugging wires into my armor. They both grabbed a large, tube-like wire, and attached it to my helmet, giving me a killer headache._

" _GET THAT OFF MY HELMET, OR SO HELP ME, ILL TEAR YOU GUYS LIMB FROM LIMB!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_They both stepped back from me, my face probably really red. The table then moved, setting me straight up, letting me see what they were going to do. I turned my head, seeing John, who was looking at me apologizingly. I nodded and accepted it. I caught Cortana looking at me, her hands starting to turn blood red._

" _Cortana is going into rampancy?" Hasley was busy filling a six-point injector with something, and I flinched._

" _Yes, and were going to fix that soon, but our attentions lie to you right now." The Director chimed in. I grunted at him._

" _Alison, relax, this won't be hard" Hasley turned around, holding the injector in her hands. I flinched hard at the sight of it. She stepped in front of me, cutting off the sleeve of my right hand, and bared my wrist, which was removed of the Velcro till my upper arm was strapped down. Hasley pressed the injector down, injecting it in me. I felt it immedially, making me squirm around in pain. Then she pressed it down several more times. I cried out in pain as more and more flooded my system, blurring my vision. My whole body felt like it was burning. I cried out one last time as she injected it one last time. I turned my head and saw The Director grinning._

" _You sick, sick BASTRAD!" I yelled, then grew silent as I felt my heart beat flatten hard. I gasped as I lost air._

" _Tex, my dear, you were injected with an experimental, Elite virus. We've tested it on many people, and it never activated. If it does activate in you, then we know that you are the one subject need" The Director focused his glare at me._

" _Test subject for what?" I asked, and then gasped again, my heart stopping for a solid second._

" _To see if we can mutate humans into even more then Spartan II's. The next generation, Spartan III's." Hasley explained._

_I blacked out as my heart sputtered to a stop, like I went into CryoSleep._

_I woke up, and blinked. I didn't have my helmet, or my armor. I was in civilian wear, and I was on Sang Helios. I could tell. Un-armored Elites stared at me interestingly. I sat up, horrified at the foes that stared at me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look again. After a minute, I opened my eyes and was back in the lab room. I looked down. John was letting me down, his hands unstrapping my Velcro restraints. I stepped down._

" _Thanks" I whispered, glad to be awake._

" _They don't know I let you out, so I think you should run" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and ran for my life, grabbing my helmet while I ran out. I ran and ran and ran till I reached Pelican Bay 3._

" _Marine, I need transport now" I gasped, my lungs yelling for air._

" _Yes ma'am" he opened a Pelican hatch, and walked to the cockpit. "Where is your destination?" the marine asked over the loud speaker in the Pelican as it closed the hatch._

" _Blood Gulch" I said._

" _Blood Gulch? The wasteland of a canyon?" he asked_

" _Yes" I said hoarsely._

" _Ok, we should be there in two hours" he said, the pelican flying off from the hellhole of a base._

" _Ok" I laid my head back, still feeling the injection's affect linger._

* * *

I came back to reality. I looked around. I was lying down in the middle of the canyon, the blues around me, looking at me worriedly.

"She's ok. I hope I don't catch faintness" Caboose spoke up.

"Shut up Caboose" Tucker slapped Caboose.

"Tex, you ok?" Church asked.

"Yea" my reply came out a little hoarse.

"Tex, are you sure you can stand up?" Doc came into view.

"Yea" I sat up. The blues still were worried. "Guys, I'm fine. Should I get the rope again?" Everyone flinched, probably looking back at that time of my month, when I hanged everyone when they said something wrong or gross.

I took this chance and slid my right sleeve up and looked down. I gasped lightly as I saw what I feared. The other blues looked too.

The scars of the injections from so long ago were still there, like they were put there this morning.

"How did that get there?" Church looked frightened, and tensed up.

"When I remembered the repressed memory that caused it." I got up, and walked toward blue base, leaving behind the gaping team. I reached the base, grabbed a Coca-Cola from our fridge, and walked into my room, and sat our bed. I opened the soda and drank away, taking in the slight buzz of caffeine and carbonation. I emptied the soda, threw the empty can at the trash can and crawled to the back board, and sat against it. I didn't move or talked for a while, listening to the whine of the AC, and the music that I turned on, playing "Into the Night" by Nickelback.

_"Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above_

_That could save me from hell"_

_"She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the devil himself_

_Could be pulled out of me"_

_"There were drums in the air_

_As she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room_

_Keeping time with their hands"_

_"And We Sang..."_

The song itself was beautiful itself, but the song had meaning. I listened to it till Church came in, tears of happiness flowing from my eyes.

"Tex"

"Church" He came over to me, and sat next to me. He kissed my forehead.

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to die with a good ending" I kissed him back, not letting go this time. I knew from now, I was going to survive, because I made a plan to fight back, and to keep my lover at my side. The song continued on.

"And _Ah oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang_

_Like the angels sing"_

_"We're singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on_

_Into the night"_

_"Ay oh ay oh_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_we danced on_

_Into the night"_

_"Like a piece of a puzzle_

_That falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt_

_From the look on our faces"_

My tears fell faster as the song explained my story. I knew I would not stop till I was guaranteed survival.

* * *

_**Tex & JuneF- *crying* Tht was Beautiful!** _

_**"Church-I'm impressed. Great job June! *Clapping*** _

_**JuneF- Harigoto *bows*** _

_**Tex- what?** _

_**JuneF-Japanese for Thank you** _

_**Church & Tex- OH...** _

_**JuneF-HOPEFULLY YOU WILL REVIEW! I NEED IDEAS! I GOT SOME WRITERS BLOCK! O.O *shivers*** _

_**Tex- OH GOD!** _

_**Church- JuneF + Writer's Block = BAD...** _


	5. Down Time, Dead Bodies

_**JuneF-FINALLY! I finished it! I would like to Thank my friends Christina, who will soon have a account, and my other friend Kieran, who gave me ideas!** _

_**Tex-Good. now I heard you talking to your freind earlier about a lemon eariler...** _

_**JuneF-*pats Tex* Don't worry, its very graphic, well, I limit it a little!** _

_**Tex-SHIT!** _

_**Church-OH YEAH!** _

_**Tex-SHUT UP!** _

_**Church-Fine, no fire ammo for you** _

_**Tex- You got fire bullets?** _

_**Church- *nods*** _

_**Tex- *Banshee scream* GIVE ME THEM!** _

_**Church-Only if you enjoy the lemon!** _

_**Tex- *defeat look* fine.. but... *Church kisses her*** _

_**Church-*backs away* Enjoy it...** _

_**JuneF- I DONT OWN REDVSBLUE!** _

* * *

**Chapter 5-Down Time**

_**Tex's POV-3 hours later~** _

I lay on Church, remembering our "experience" earlier. It was just paradise. I smiled brightly as my cheeks flushed pink from my sexual memory. Church stirred a little beneath me. He opened his eyes, and smiled.

"You ready for one more try?" he asked, beating me to it. I nodded fast and kissed him. This time I withdrawed and he whimpered, leaving me to laugh.

"Take it easy Leonard. In due time" I smiled deviously and straddled him again; her opening not inches away from his erection. Suddenly, Church flipped, positioning himself above her.

"This time, I get top" he lowered his lips to mine, already begging. She smiled into the kiss, and ran her tongue across his lips. He opened and they began to battle once again. This time, though, they were being even rougher, battling out for the best spots in each other's mouths, searching while battling out. Church pulled back and got a groan of disappointment from me.

"Now you get what you deserve" he whispered into my ear. I thought he would torture me with his tongue, but instead he grabbed my hips and thrust into me, causing me to cry out, in total surprise. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, small tears forming around my eyes.

He continued the onslaught, thrusting into me more and more, my cries increasing his pleasure. I soon felt that familiar tightening in her lower stomach. Church took notice and increased his pace, pushing me past my breaking point.

I released myself, screaming out his name when I came, my arms tightening around his neck. He continued his thrusts, still building up to his own climax. After a few minutes, his manhood tightened, his speed increased, and I knew he was close. I, myself, was close again to releasing. I felt myself release, and screamed his name again, and so did he, screaming my name. We released into each other at the same time. We finally stopped our release, and he pulled out of me, and fell next to me, our ragged breaths coming out in unison.

"Even better this time" I wrapped my hand in his, smiling loosely.

"I agree" he whispered, his breath still as ragged as mine. He soon sat up and pulled the sheets up to us, covering our naked forms in soft, velvet comfort.

"Church, I think I found a way to save me from a horrible end" His head whipped to me.

"How?" he asked, his eyes begging for an answer.

"We go back to the person who gave it to me. Dr. Hasley" Church's eyes grew wide, his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Doctor Hasley did this?" I nodded, his arms wrapping around me.

"She and The Director caused this, but Dr. Hasley probably knows more on how to stop it" I turned to him, his eyes a little brighter.

I went forward to capture his lips when a huge explosion went off, flinging us both off the bed, landing on our backs.

"That's it" I growled, standing up. I rushed over to my pile of discarded clothes, and found my bra and panties. I put them on and walked over to my armor and slipped on the under armor, and putting on each piece of armor.

"Where are you going?" Church asked behind me as I put on my last piece of armor, helmet in hand.

"I'm going to kill something. I'm pissed" I stormed out, grabbing a shotgun and SMG's from the armory.

I passed our room, and shouted into it: "Sorry Church, I need to blow off some steam; if you want to join me, follow my trail of dead bodies". I ran out of the base, grabbing the shotgun off my back, ready to blow the shit out of whoever interrupted me and Church.

* * *

_**Open POV-Outside Blue Base~** _

"Sarge, what's the plan if Tex comes to kill us?" Grif asked, gripping tightly to his assault rifle.

"No plan, just make sure she doesn't come out" Sarge was about as scared as Grif. "But if she does, let hope she kills you first"

"Thanks Sarge, I really appreciate that" Grif said broadly.

"Uh, guys…I think this was a bad plan" Tucker said, hiding behind a rock.

"I agree, we probably ruined it for them" Simmons piped up, his helmet popping out from behind a rock

" **SIMMONS**! How many times have I told you not to agree with the blues?" Sarge shouted.

"I lost track at none, sir!" Simmons shouted.

"Then let's stick to that Simmons!" Sarge became a little impatient, gripping his shotgun tightly, waiting for either Church or Tex to come out, screaming at them...

" **WHOEVER SET OFF THAT EXPLOSION GOING TO DIE**!" yelled Tex, a shotgun in her hands.

"Shit, **RETREAT**!" yelled Tucker.

They all ran for Red base, trying to escape the barrage of bullets whizzing past them.

"Donut, activate Decoy Plan Granger-Ryle-Alpha" Sarge yelled at the light red solider.

"Yes Sir!" Donut threw an inactivated grenade at Grif, who fell backwards, landing on his back.

"Good Job Donut!" Donut grinned under his helmet.

"Oh God!" yelled Grif, Tex pointing her shotgun at him.

Tex laughed as she lifted her shotgun, and nailed Grif right in the balls. Grif's breath dissapreared as his chances to ever get laid dissapeared.

"Why do you have against my balls?" the orange soilder groaned, his hands already protecting them from another onslaught.

"You pushed it too far!" she cocked it, pointing it directly at his face.

"Not the face!" he raised his arms, blocking his helmet.

Tex fired the shotgun, leaving Grif with no head. She smiled evilly at the remains.

"I'm still not satisfied" she walked toward Red Base, reloading her shotgun.

* * *

"Grif, do you come in?" Sarge yelled into the comms, only getting static back.

"Sarge, what if Tex killed Grif?" Donut asked, worried about his orange friend.

"Maybe, and that's a shame" Sarge bowed his head in defeat.

"How Sarge?" Donut pushed on.

"Because I didn't get to kill him! I've always wanted that honor." Sarge tore off his helmet, landing on the floor. He ran his hand across his scarred covered face, sitting on the couch.

"You guys should really learn" Tex walked in, her SMGs raised.

" **SHIT**!" Tucker yelled jumping from his chair in front of the kitchen counter to behind the counter.

"Tex, leave. You've already rid us of one solider, I don't think we need more bodies to bury" Sarge stood up, admitting defeat.

"Sarge, sir!" Simmons lifted his head from the back of the couch.

"Don't want to hear it. I've already lost one, aren't you satisfied?" He finished, facing Tex.

Tex was token back. She didn't even know he cared that much for the lazy solider.

"Fine, but I want one more thing for doing that" her voice was edged with softness.

"What?" Sarge asked.

"This" she lifted one of her SMGs and shot Sarge in the leg, making him drop instantly to the ground.

"Sarge!" yelled Simmons and Donut, rushing to the fallen red leader.

"Now I'm satisfied" Tex walked out, a smile on her face. When Tex left, Tucker got out of his hiding stop and went back to his relaxing.

He grabbed a beer from the Red's frigde and opened it. Tucker then got an idea. He sneaked into Grif's room and grabbed a couple packs of beer and walked out, far behind the black armored Freelancer.

"Church, hey I got an idea how to keep Tex from murdering us again" he whispered into the private comms link to him.

"How?" Church asked.

"We get her drunk"

"You're insane"

"We just get her to interoperate it as soda and we get one calm and drunk Freelancer" he exclaimed, swinging the beers in his hand around a little.

"Fine, just get back here fast, and make sure you hide them" Church broke the connection as Tucker stepped on something squishy with his boot.

He looked down and found Grif's tangled remains beneath him.

"Gross" he stepped over them and continued to the base,swinging the beer cases slightly. He knew this plan was full proff. He smiled a little as he made it to the base. He walked in, only finding Caboose still humming on the couch, but now was watching the tv. He looked around for Tex, and didn't see her. He walked to his room, which is horribly located next to Churchs, and found out where Tex was.

_*thump thump thump*_

"How did I know!" He threw the beers in his mini cooler and took his armor off. After placing it on it rack, he flopped onto his bed, and went to sleep; well he tried.

_*thump thump thump*_

"DAMN IT!" Tucker exclaimed as he shot straight up.

He sighed and actually got into bed, put his earplugs in, and finally difted to sleep, hoping his plan would actually work in the morning.

* * *

_**JuneF-Whew! I'm glad that chapter is over!** _

_**Tex- *jumping* I KILLED GIRF! I KILLED GRIF!** _

_**Church- You let her kill Grif?** _

_**JuneF- YES! Plus, I needed one person gone so I could set up next chapter. Plus Grif was the only one with beer.** _

_**Church- meh.. I don't care, I got to screw Tex.** _

_**Tex- *stops jumping* I forgot... *runs away* I CANT BELIEVE I DID THAT!** _

_**Sarge-Your Sick** _

_**JuneF-MAYBE! But, I rock at this kind of shit! *fistpump*** _

_**Sarge- *grumples away*** _

_**JuneF- PLEASE REVIEW!** _

_**Christina-REVIEW BITCHES!** _

_**JuneF- HIGH FIVES! *high fives Christina*** _

_**Keiran-LEMON...** _

_**J & C & C - *backs away slowly*** _


	6. Signature Acts=Anarchy

_**Chirstina-SUP BITCHES!** _

_**JuneF- GO CHRISTINA! WOOHOO! I got this up! I worked all last night and this morning to finish it!** _

_**Tex-What happenes this time?** _

_**JuneF- not telling...** _

_**Church-I know...*evil smile*** _

_**Tex-WHAT HAPPENS?** _

_**Church-no lemons...** _

_**Tex-FINALLY!** _

_**Grif(Ghost/Zombie)-WHY ME?** _

_**J & T- AHHH! *runs away*** _

_**Chirstina- JuneFiction/Jenny does not own RedvsBlue. Read on or I will Get Fang to Kill you!** _

_**Church-Whos Fang?** _

_**Fang- *wings outstreched* That would be me** _

_**Chirstina-FANGY!** _

* * *

_**Chapter 5-Signature Acts=Anarchy** _

**Tex's POV** _-_ **Unknown Memory**

_Church looked mad. I couldn't stand it, but I had to stand strong. His head was bowed in defeat, hands curled into fists. His helmet lay next to him, his armor on its stand._

_I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and turned to me, his eyes reflecting major anger and disappointment._

" _You HAD to do it. You HAD to accept it" he walked past me and stood in the middle of our room._

" _I had no choice, what was I supposed to do, let myself die alone in quarantine due to this stupid fucking virus?" I exclaimed, my own face growing red from anger._

" _You could of at least TOLD ME!" he turned to me and his face tightened._

" _Well, IM SORRY FOR DOING SOMETHING FOR MY FUCKING SELF!" I yelled, my voice carrying down the hall._

_Church turned his back to me and slammed the door, locking it. I looked at him angrily and thankfully. I knew this would end badly; I didn't want everyone here hear it._

" _AT LEAST I'M NOT A CRAZY BITCH WHO DOES STUFF ON A FUCKING WHIM INSTEAD OF ACTUALLY FINDING SOMETHING OUT!" I flinched, stepping back at his comment._

_He pushed my patience. "I FOUND SOMETHING OUT, YOUR BEING SUCH AN ASS RIGHT NOW JUST BECAUSE OF AN OPERATION THAT COULD LET ME LIVE! PLUS, I'M NOT A BITCH, YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed, my hand clenching into fist so tight, my knuckles were turning white._

" _YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT IT COULD GODDAMN KILL YOU!" I stopped cold._

" _Liar…" I whispered my head down._

" _What?" he asked threatening._

" _LIAR!" I grabbed his helmet and threw it at him. I heard a cracking sound and Church fell, his helmet's visor in shards next to him._

_Church then sat up, pieces of his visor stuck to his head. He then grabbed my own helmet that lay near him and feinted the throw of it at me, which I dodged with instinct, and threw it at the wall next to me._

_It bounced off the wall and hit the side of my head, cracking and destroying the gold visor. I fell to my side, the helmet, now useless, landed with a *thud* next to me. Pieces of the visor now stuck to my head, a couple of loose pieces were now snagged in my short red hair._

_My head now hurt like hell, small lines of blood soon fell from the glass stuck to my skull. I clutched my bleeding head, and tried to sit up. A searing pain ran through my arm, and I landed back down on the pieces of glass near me. How did I know I somehow broke my arm? Well, the way I landed probably snapped it near my elbow, maybe even my wrist. I lay there, trying to advert my eyes from looking at Church._

_Suddenly, I felt dizzy, real weak, and felt like puking. My vision was almost completely blurry._

" _Shit…no..." I mumbled as the stupid disease/virus started to, AGAIN, attack my body. My eyes fluttered several times before closing, my mind being overloaded with this attack of my nervous system._

_I tried to scream, but only a mumble came out, as my body shut down again._

_Church probably hates me now, and won't help. One tear fell from my eyes, falling down my face before I lost all feeling, falling into a coma for now the fourth time._

* * *

My eyes flew open as the memory ended. I sat up, one hand wrapped in the covers that covered my naked body. "What the hell was that?" I thought. I rubbed my temples slightly, and reached out for Church; my hand grabbed empty space. I looked next to me. No Church. I frowned and looked around.

All I found was a case of what looked like soda, and a note attached to it next to me.

I got up from my cozy spot and walked to the case, all my glory still visible. I didn't really care since the door was closed. I grabbed the note; it read:

_"Ali, Tucker, me, and Caboose went over to Red base for a dude celebration for Grif's death, were going to use the teleporter to get us all to a private bar. I know it's going to sound like a fake, but we all wanted him dead, check the comms. Please stay at the base. Will be back hopefully tomorrow._

_~Leonard_

_P.S-Enjoy the soda. It's from the Reds. I made sure it wasn't poisoned nor had drugs in it."_

"How sweet" I said, and tore a bottle from its holder. I popped the cap off and drank it all at once. Suddenly, I was washed over with a buzzed feeling, a REAL buzzed feeling.

"Beer" I laughed lightly and grabbed another one, setting down on the counter in the room, and rummaged through my regular clothes. I found a simple black and light blue tank top, black short shorts, matching dark blue bra and panties, and black ballet flats.

I threw then all on and grabbed my idle beer, along with the case, and walked out to the commons room.

It was actually quite pleasant to hear silence here. Almost all day long, Tucker would be shouting at Caboose about something, Caboose would be babbling about something stupid, The T.V blaring insanely on breaks. It does take a toll on me.

I drank a couple beers, getting a little drunk in the process. I haven't had beer in three years, so I'm not surprised I'm not wasted. I walked around a little ungainly, running into the couch, the kitchen counter, and the gun rack.

I laughed heartingly as I feel on my face for the third time. I finally got to unwind, let my hidden-self free.

After about an hour, my small hangover hit, and I got real bored. I paced around, trying to find something to do. Then it hit me. It's been a week. I could finally begin my plan. I smiled as I ran through what to do when I reached my destination. I grabbed the rest of the beers, looked around and found a couple more cases of beer (three to be exact XD they hide it from her) and sprinted out of base with a relaxed feeling.

I never felt relaxed, ever since the Freelancer project, then being shipped out her, the war, Omega and O'Malley, dying, and so much more; I could never take a break.

I grabbed the earpiece from my shorts back pockets and slowed down to a walk, taking my time as I linked into the Comms of the guys.

They were celebrating, Even Sarge. From what I could hear, they were going crazy.

I laughed as I walked to the base, the teleporter roaring with life at the top of the base. Now to make my move.

"Boys! You forgot someone" I said into the comms.

"Who?" they all responded, a questionable look probably over their faces.

I stepped into the teleporter and answered, looking at them all in the club. "Me"

They all looked scared, probably worried that I would murder them. I laughed and raised the cases of beer.

"So I'm not allowed at a celebration of the death of the guy I killed?" they laughed and grabbed the beers, already chugging them.

"I wondered how long it would take you to follow us" Church stepped in front of me, looking pretty good.

"Come on, I drank a couple of beers, got a little drunk, got bored and found nothing to do. Plus anyway, I love partying." Church's eyebrows rose.

"You got drunk off how many beers?"

"Four, Five. Lost count when things got blurry. I haven't drunk beer in three years." That statement got everyone looking at me. Every Red, Every blue, even Caboose, who looked wasted, even behind his slight baby face.

"What?" they laughed and Sarge tossed me a beer. I grabbed it, and drank away.

"So you're ok? No bitchpants McCrabby?" Tucker asked, holding what looked like a martini.

"Dude, I'm calm. Does that answer you?" I walked into the middle of them all, and smiled.

They laughed and nodded. We drank a lot of beers, and even took a shot at a beer bong. No one could take it.

"Ok, guys, can we talk?" they all nodded drunkenly and looked at me.

"I think I found a way to get out of the damn canyon for a while" They all went wide-eyed.

"How?" Simmons asked, trying to stand up after his try at the beer bong, looked totally wasted.

"I need to get to Dr. Hasley. So, we call a Pelican for me, all pile on, and head out" They cheered and raised their various alcohol drinks.

"So, this is how you're going to live?" Church asked.

"Yep, plus I think I know where were going"

"Where?"

"Elious Deava" Church flinched a little at the name. We all knew Elious Deava was a UNSC controlled planet, but they never let anyone into the atmosphere due to being there.

"We will head out hopefully in the next two days" I continued.

"Ok!" We cheered again, and continued our fun.

'God I was going to have a killer hangover tomorrow' I thought as the Reds called me over to the beer bong, their smiles already convincing me to do it.

"SCREW IT!" I ran over, and began. Tomorrow would be a bearable if it weren't that I passed out after being the only one to completely finish off the beer bong.

* * *

_**JuneF- *sees Fang* FANG! What are you doing here in a HALO fanfic?** _

_**Fang- Chirstina invited me** _

_**Chirstina- *smiles gingerly*** _

_**JuneF- *hugs Fang*** _

_**Fang-Ugh...** _

_**Tex- Ok...NEWS! JuneF will soon start a Maximum Ride fanfic involving her own OC's! And don't ask me how I know. I read her notes.** _

_**JuneF- YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY JORNAL?** _

_**Tex-*nods*** _

_**JuneF- . FINE! R &R! I will begin writing that New Fanfic soon though! Keiran & Christina! If u read this, help with ideas for it! I have the Charaters! No plot! . HELP! ANYONE IF YOU CAN! SEE YOU SOON!** _

_**Fang- *wings all the way out* Please help her...** _

_**Max- *somehow got in* FANG! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!** _

_**JuneF- WHO LET MAX IN? O.O!** _

_**Tex-Who's she?** _

_**Fang- RUN!** _

_**JuneF-Next chapter will come soon. IF it doesn't, its because of Max!** _


	7. Final Plans & Practice

_**June F- GOD ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED THIS THING!** _

_**Tex- Yeah, Its SO not obvious!** _

_**June F- Calm down Tex...** _

_**Church-Seriously Alison...** _

_**Sister-IM IN THIS CHAPTER!** _

_**Tex- O.O she is?** _

_**June F- *nods*** _

_**TkeleChoG-I'm now always allowed in here** _

_**June F- *blushes* yes you are...** _

_**Tex & Church & Sister- Whats going on?** _

_**TkeleChoG- *cough cough*** _

_**June F- NOTHING! thts my information only! and TkeleChoG. Something happened but ME NO TELLING!** _

**_Tex-*on computer* HOLT CRAP you shared over 100 pri-_ **

**_June F- BE QUIET TEX!_ **

**_Tex- Ok, Read on people.. I'll tell you later ;D_ **

**_June F- NO U WONT! *grabs evil keyboard*_ **

**_Tex- NO!_ **

* * *

**_Scarred For Life-_ **

_**Chapter 7-Final Plans~** _

_**Tex's POV~** _

_God, I feel like crap! I can't feel my hands, my head is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and I swear someone is saying something to me!_

"Is she moving?" _Ok, there is someone talking to me, but who is talking to me? I don't recognize the voice._

"I don't know she hasn't even twitched" _Ok, another voice. Ok, they better start saying names or I'll…._

"We'll come on! Wake her up; it's been an entire day!" _Ok, now I know it's male. I wish they would shut the hell up!_

"I'm not waking her up!" _Ok. Now,_ _ **SHUT UP**_ _!_

"Boys…shut up" I slurred, rolling to my right.

"Well, she's awake" I finally found the names of the voices. That was Church.

"Church, just move her! She won't hurt you" Tucker, definitely Tucker.

"Well, guess we will have to… **CRAP**!" Suddenly I tilted more to my right and started to fall. I heard a large _*crack*_ as I hit something smooth. I hit my head hard when I made contact with the actual ground.

"Oww…huh?" I sat up, bracing myself up with my arms. I was in our commons room? My vision was real blurry, but I could make out our small kitchen, one of the couches, and our coffee table, which I lay on in pieces.

"Tex, are you ok?" Church's blurry figure kneeled next to me, his smooth hand on my shoulder.

"I-I-I-I…." I shifted onto my knees, hands planted on the shards of glass. The glass slowly made it way to embed itself inside my…hands?

I stared in complete horror at my hands. One was not like the other. It was elite. My heart sank fast, but it beated faster, making my already unsteady breaths even worse. I must be imagining things. I don't have an elite hand. I bit my lip, trying to resist screaming.

Church took notice and looked at my hands. I was wrong; it wasn't a freaky dream, it was real, because Church was now backing away from me, Tucker already hiding in the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Tucker looked up from the counter and stared at me.

"I-I-I have n-no c-clue" I didn't move, but only stared at that one hand. I lifted it carefully, and examined the palm.

The palm was still human skin, but my entire hand had somehow transformed into an elites. My fingers curled into three groups: Two groups clustered two fingers, and my thumb alone. I curled my hand into a fist.

I actually kind of thought it was cool. I could now easily wield an energy sword with this. I smiled, my vision finally clearing up. Church moved silently from behind the couch, and Tucker crawled over the counter.

"You're smiling over that?" Church actually sounded mad?

"Screw you Church. Can you help me up?" Church crossed his arms, and frowned.

"You can get yourself up" Church said cruelly. I growled low, but got up, lodging more glass in my knees and hands.

"You know what you fucking asshole? It's so nice of you to help me up from the pile of glass now embedded into my skin. I love you!" I frowned at him, and finally standing up on the glass.

"Doesn't that hurt Tex?" Tucker asked, sitting on the counter.

"No, not as much as I feel right now" I didn't face Tucker, but continued to murder Church with my eyes. Church did the same.

"Hey, Tex is awake. Oh my god, who killed the table?" Caboose had to just walk in.

" **NOT NOW!"** I turned around, glass digging into my feet. I stomped toward Caboose, grabbed his throat with my elite hand and threw him. He went through the wall, bounced on the ground and flew into the cliff behind the base.

The Caboose-sized hole in the wall soon seized, crumbling the entire wall, leaving a huge gaping hole in the base.

My chest rose up and down slowly, my hand and elite hand curled into fists. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down until Church had to just butt in.

"Anger issues much now?" My eyes shot open, and I turned my head in a dramatic fashion

" **THAT DOES IT!"** I ran toward Church, punched him in his stomach, causing him to crumple into a ball, and kicked him to the back of the base. Church hit the wall, slid down till he reached the floor, and slumped forward.

"If anyone tries to interrupt me, I'm going to murder them" I stormed down the short hallway, entering our room, slamming the door and sliding down it.

"Church…." Was all I could say? I need to think straight! He turned from loving solider to fucking asshole. He turned everything bad! I felt one warm tear slid down my face.

"No, I'm not going to cry over something this small. I'm a Freelancer; I must be strong. Come on Alison, you need to focus, you have to plan our escape from Blood Gulch." I ran my hands across my face, and found something interesting.

My hand was back to normal. It wasn't elite anymore. I sighed in relief as I stood up. I walked over to my armor. I slid off my gross shirt, pants and shoes, threw them somewhere in the closet and grabbed my skin tight body suit.

I slid it on, slipping my arms through the sleeves last. I zipped up the back, and smiled.

' _Finally, I'm calm'_ I continued putting on my armor, one piece at a time. I grabbed my helmet last, and walked over to our computer on the other side of the room. I booted it up, and clicked on my messages.

I sighed at the empty folder. _'Still nothing from Command'_. I closed the computer, and went straight for my helmet, putting it on and linking up with command.

"Command, this is Texas, please come in" I waited. A response came back quickly.

"We read you Agent Texas. Is there something you need?" I knew it was FILLIS.

"FILLIS, I need a pelican pick up at my location. Actually, I need a specific pilot to pick me up."

"Processing. Ok Texas, who is the pilot you request?" I calmed my breathing.

"Is Lilith Faravour available?" there was several beeps coming from FILLIS's side. She finally replied.

"Yes Texas. We'll send her to Blood Gulch immedially. Estimated arrival time is tomorrow at 0800"

"Thank you FILLIS" I shut off the comms, smiling from ear to ear. Finally, I got it all set.

'Lily, if you can, please bring the photo' I walked out of the room, only to be face to face with Church.

"Well, someone seems happy now" Church frowned at me.

"Well that's what happens when you get me pissed. You should expect it by now. Maybe the 'easy and peaceful' Tex is not good for you?" I walked passed him, and tore my helmet off.

"Did you get the pelican?" Church asked, turning toward me.

"Yes; 0800 tomorrow. Be ready for it" I walked forward, but was topped by Church's grasp on my wrist.

"I'm sorry Alison. I overreacted over something stupid" I smiled at him, turned to him and kissed him lightly.

"Your forgiven, but there's one thing I asked for" I said, eyes glued to his.

"What?" an eyebrow raised on Church's face.

"The pelican can't fit all of us. I need to kill someone. Want to help?" Church smiled and nodded.

We walked downstairs _**(A-N~In Blue base, they have a basement armory and Red Base they have their holographic simulator chamber)**_ and opened our titanium-sealed door into our armory. _**(A-N~neither team knows that they have special rooms under their bases.)**_

It's been months since I've been in here. I walked over to the shotguns, grabbed on and plenty of ammunition then went to the pistols. I grabbed a discontinued model of a Desert Eagle, and clipped it to my leg for later.

Church, as usual, grabbed his beloved sniper rifle, even though he had NO clue how to aim it. He walked over to the grenade rack and grabbed a couple; I did the same. I even grabbed sticky grenades.

"Really, sticky grenades?" Church asked.

"Yeah! Come on, let's kill someone" I cocked my shotgun and walked out closing the door behind Church when he left.

We walked outside, the gentle canyon breeze whipping against our armor. We went to the top of the base, trying to see if everyone was nearby.

"Church, check Red Base" I whispered. Church crouched down, and zoomed in his sniper rifle. I crouched next to him, and dug out a connector chip from my holder. I attached it to his helmet, inserting the other end into mine. _**(A-N~it sounds wrong! XD)**_

From what the chip can pick up from Church's HUD, everyone is at Red Base, even Caboose, who somehow got out of the cliff.

Hm…Sarge is yelling at Donut, and somehow is calm; Simmons drinking a beer, Caboose is trying to talk to Shelia and Tucker….

"Where are Tucker and Sister?" I whispered, unable to spot the couple anywhere.

Church zoomed in more to the base doors, then turning on audio pickup. Both of our eyes widened when we heard what the audio was able to pick up.

We heard Tucker and Sister doing it at Red Base. From hearing moans, to screams, I'm 100% sure that their screwing each other's brains out inside enemy lines, well friendly lines now.

"Holy shit..." Church whispered.

"And here I am thinking that WE fuck like rabbits..." I said under my breath, but Church heard, and he turned to me, his expression visible through his helmet.

"What?" I turned from Church and focused on Church's sight on Red Base.

"Ok, let's use the teleporter to get close to Donut" I asked, standing up.

"Donut? We're going to kill one of the last three Reds?" Church asked, following my actions.

"Yeah, Donut already killed me once. I might as well return the favor…" I smiled evilly at Church.

"I can see now why you grabbed sticky grenades" Church slid out the connector chip and handed it to me. We went through the teleporter, and landed on the cliff that was perfectly aimed at Donut.

"Perfect spot. Now we wait for Donut to make the right move" I grabbed a sticky grenade off my belt and waited. Donut, after arguing with Sarge for a while, moved right next to Simmons.

"Now…" I activated the grenade, stood up and chucked it…at Simmons. It bounced off Simmons…codpiece and bounced even harder off Donut's codpiece. I stifled a laugh as I watch both men fall. Donut fell to the ground, knocked out cold; his helmet flew off when the sticky grenade 'dickbounced' him.

I tore off my helmet, and watched the fireworks. The sticky grenade exploded on Donut's codpiece. The explosion was massive, causing Simmons to be caught in it slightly; Sarge had to fall back into the lover's den, Caboose somehow survived by standing near a rock and Shelia just moved backwards.

I stared at the remains of the explosion like a kid in a candy store. The ground now is a crater, Simmons barely survived, and Sarge just came out with his eyes and memory completely scarred and Caboose survived. I broke out laughing. I couldn't hold it anymore. Church joined my laughter.

**"YEAH!"** Both of us yelled, still laughing a little. Everyone's attention turned to us while we were jumping up and down on the cliff.

Sarge looked at us, frowned, and screamed at us.

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AGAINST US?"**

"Look, maybe a vacation from Blood Gulch can help." I yelled as I slid down the face of the cliff, Church close behind.

"A vacation, _*cough*_ how?" Simmons asked, just now sitting up from the explosion.

"I need to survive from this disease I was forced to harbor a long time ago. I need to get to so I can be back to normal. Plus, anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted a break from me being a bitch." Everyone stared at me but Church, who was beaming at me.

"Deal" everyone said. I walked over to Sarge and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout killing Grif and Donut, but if we bring what's left of them, we can honor them for their service, maybe even bring them back" That got Sarge. He smiled and nodded. This was the first time I've ever seen Sarge smile.

"You should smile more Sarge; your smile is nice" I whispered in his ear as I pasted him and went into the base.

"Sister, damn!" Tucker was obviously busy with Sister.

"Yo Tucker! Stop fucking Sister and get out here with her. I need to talk to you two." Everything seemed to freeze.

"Damn it Tucker! She found out!" Sister's voice chimed in.

"Look, it's not my fault she's good at this crap" Tucker and Sister stepped in front of me, their hands entwined.

I smiled at them. They first looked at each other with dread, but then smiled back.

"So Tex, help me get better at this stuff?" Sister asked when Tucker finally walked out.

"Sure Sister, but that will have to wait after we get picked up by an old friend." I leaned into her ear. "She's better at it then me, and that's saying something"

We both laughed as we walked back into the rest of the teams, who were all preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

_**TkeleChoG- A impressive chapter!** _

_**June F- I think so too!** _

_**Tex- Did I REALLY offer doing that?** _

_**June F- Yes! now you must say it! *has evil keyboard of ordering out*** _

_**Tex- No...** _

_**June F- YES! *types something*** _

_**Tex- *shakes* Next Chapter will have a LEMON! *smiles* WHOO!** _

_**Church- O.O i'm actually scared...** _

_**Tex- *frowns* Don't be... *smiles with lust*** _

_**Church- NOW I like it ;) THANKS JUNE!** _

_**Tex-Come on Church...*grabs Church*** _

_**Church-BYE! *runs off with Tex into another room*** _

_**June F- YOUR WELCOME AND BYE!** _

_**Sister- I did it with Tucker... *blushes HARD*** _

_**Tucker- *behind Sister* Hi love *kisses her*** _

_**Sister-O.O *kisses back*** _

_**TkeleChoG- Do WE get to do something?** _

_**June F- Later... ok?** _

_**TkeleChoG-Fine...** _

_**June F- REVIEW PEOPLE! JUST REVIEW! I JUST WANT REVIEWS! :)** _

_**TkeleChoG & June F- COME BACK SOON!** _


	8. Hot Heads & Flight 909

_**June F- Woot! Update Time!** _

_**Tex- Final FUCKING-ly!** _

_**Lily- Now i'm in here!** _

_**June F- Lily will for now in here, so don't fight!** _

_**Church- This is going to be fun. TWO red-heads.** _

_**Tex &Lily- Shut Up** _

_**Church- ANd they think alike** _

_**June F- What do you expect from sister? BTW, a small lemon in this thing, but it doesn't go into detail because I had-1. No inspiration TIME** _

_**Tucker- That sucks! I got a 'special' part *waggles eyebrows*** _

_**June F- It almost made me barf writing it** _

_**Church- YEA! She supports Church/Tex ASSWIPE!** _

_**Tucker-FUCK YOU** _

_**Grif- So, i'm good?** _

_**Church,Tex,Lily,Tucker-HE'S ALIVE?** _

_**June F- Have a Beer, and red before I grab the keyboard!** _

* * *

_**Scarred For Life** _

_**Chapter 8- Hot Heads and Flight 909** _

_**Tex's POV-** _

Finally, I looked over the edge of the base, finding the pelican softly placed in-between the bases, its entrance not open yet.

"Tex, what the hell did you mean by 'star'?" Church asked, coming up behind me, followed by Tucker, I believe.

"Doesn't matter anymore Church; it's the past. Inside that pelican is what got me that past" I pointed at the pelican, a smile spreading ever so nicely across my face.

"Then why are we standing here? I thing I got a chance!" Tucker ran through us, sliding down the side of the base, running straight toward it.

"Tucker!" I jumped off the base, running straight at him full speed. I barreled into him, making us both fall, digging Tucker farther into the ground as we skidded. We finally stopped, and Tucker was wedged into the ground fully, his terrified expression barely visible.

"If you even try to do anything, _anything,_ to the person in there, I'm going to cut off your balls, and make sure you won't even be able to screw your rock, got it?" I shoved my face in his, making sure he got the fucking point. He is going nowhere near her.

"Ok, fine!" I stood up, placing my hands on my hips, smiling at the teal dumbass. He better remember or I'm going to tear him a new one, and not in the right spot.

"Tex, what the hell?" Simmons came up from the hills covering Red base, his helmet lazily in the crook of his arm.

"What? All I did was breathe, is that a problem?" That was the truth, I only really breathed, when I slammed into him, gravity did the rest.

"No, it's that you shook the canyon a bit" Sarge walked up from behind Simmons, his shotgun actually clipped onto his back then in his hands.

"Now that, I believe. Now, if you guys want to live, stay behind me. The pilot of this pelican has more anger issues AND killing people issues then the Meta and I combined" Everyone stared at me, then rushed behind me, fearing for their lives.

"Now let's see…" I walked up leisurely to the pelican, trying to find the spot. I ran my hand over the door, searching for her spot. _'There, I found it'_

I stepped backwards a good forty feet, and smiled. I took off running; feet pounding against the ground heavily even without armor. At about ten feet away, I jumped forward, feet forward, and slammed feet first into the pelican.

Ok, note to self when kicking a metal door: Wear your combat boots. OW! GOD IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!

" **SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! GOD DAMMIT! MOTHERFUCKER!"** I screamed, falling on the ground, clutching at my possibly broken feet.

A hard thud was heard from inside the pelican. I smiled through the horrible pain. _'I hit my mark!'_ I sacrificed my foot to nail her in the head; I am SO intelligent!

Church of course ran over to me, helping me up without putting me on my feet; he carried me bridal style. His body heat radiated through his shirt, keeping my face flushed and blushed; showing off my obvious love for him. Damn it! I'm becoming soft again!

The pelican rattled, and the hatch began to open. I shifted softly in Church's arms, giving the image of 'these are my boys; mess with them, you die' look. The hatch fully opened, revealing a slim, but buff figure, her short, choppy auburn hair lightly whipping around in the breeze. Her hands were placed ever so perfectly on her hips, the bruise on her face striking out like a sore thumb. That, I ignored. What caught my eye were the bruises.

They covered the top of her head, and her entire arms. The shorts she were showed even bigger bruises lining her legs. It scared me, but I got to admit; it made her look fucking perfect.

"Nice shot to the head Ali; hit me perfectly in the face." She stepped out, her golden eyes glimmering. I smiled widely, and jumped out of Church's protective grasp, landing on my now perfectly fine feet.

The tears built up; I expected it, but not this soon. The boys were silent as I ran toward her, tears flowing sweetly and arms wide open. "Lilith!"

Lilith opened her arms, running at me as well. We met half way, colliding in a long needed hug. God, it's been how many years since I've seen her? Five, ten years? I don't know, but I'm just glad she's here.

" _OH!_ Girl on girl action!" Tucker shouted, somehow getting out of his hole in the ground. Both of us turned our heads in a possessed manner at Tucker, who now probably regretted saying it.

"Who said that?" Lily asked, her own venom rising in the words. Everyone moved, leaving Tucker left, a smug look on his face.

I released my arms from around her, and stood up, my hands just barely touching my hidden knife in my jeans. I wanted to throw it at him so badly. I clenched my fists as Lily's hand brushed mine, causing me to turn to her, finding her face reflecting so much anger.

"Well, now I got two hot redheads after me. It must be my lucky day" Tucker smirked, causing us both to grow even more angry and hostile. My head snapped back to Tucker, that fucking smirk growing. We both glanced at each other, the same thought running through our heads. We nodded, and kneeled down, our heads bowed towards him.

* * *

_***(Quick Open POV)*** _

* * *

Tucker looked at them both, puzzled by their acted. The other guys stared in awe as the girls stood up, a horribly sick amount of lust mixed into their vision.

"We give in Tucker. You have us taken by the horns." They both whispered. Church was on the edge of killing Tucker. He cared for Tex, and no one got in the way of it. Sarge took hold of the blue leader, restraining him from moving. The redheads walked forward, swinging their hips in perfect unison. Tucker stood up straighter, turned on by their performance. They reached him and walked around him, then laid their heads on his shoulders.

" _You've turned us into your will. You control us now_ " they whispered lustily, gaining ground quickly on the teal soldier.

"Now this is what I call an orgy" he laughed lightly under his breathe. The girls glanced at each other again, and then curled their hands with his; Tex's hand wound around one, Lily's hand wound around the other.

" _Take control Tucker"_ they hissed. Tucker smiled darkly at Church before opening his mouth.

_***(Back to Tex's POV)*** _

Tucker opened his mouth to say something to Church. I swung around Tucker's shoulders, facing him before he could speak. God, I think he hasn't brushed his teeth in a while; his breathe smells like dead flesh. I have to hold it together; if I don't, I lose this chance.

" _No need for words, Tucker. Be silent. Your voice is too valuable"_ I whispered, my voice edging oh so tenderly on a lustful line, tearing between full on prostitution sounding and little girl sounding. This was getting harder than I thought. Everyone was staring at us both, and Tucker. If I did what I thought of, I'll kill any chance with Church again, but if I do, I get my revenge. Screw it, I'll do it.

"Well, someone's kissing as-" I pressed my lips to his, unfortunately taking in his awful taste. I felt like puking right there, but I held onto my gag reflex, holding the puke in place as I got him to fall into it. I could just feel Church's eyes searing holes in me. I would definitely be paying for this in time.

I pulled back, liking my lips in protest of my head. Tucker smiled darkly once again, Lily sneaked in, her warm breathe on his neck. Tucker looked completely took into it. Hook, line, and sinker; he's in the net. I looked at Lily one last time, and she nodded, barely moving her head. I grabbed his shoulders, and then leaned in. Tucker fell for it, closing his eyes. I smiled myself darkly, then twirled him around, slamming his back onto the ground before I, without leaning too hard onto _'him'_ , straddled him, and tugged my serrated knife out of its hiding spot, placing it lightly on Tucker's neck, his breathe hitching instantly.

"Do anything like that again to my sister; I'm going to dig Mr. Knife here into your jugular." I whispered deviously, Lily joining me on the ground, holding Tucker's head in place as I pressed down into Tucker's neck, causing a thin, but ragged line of scarlet to rise up.

Tucker remained silent; so did the others. Then I realized I spilled it. Shit, now they know. Lily looked at me with an annoyed expression. Damn, she knew I spilled it! Finally, I got off Tucker, and he scrambled to get over to Sister, how looked _SO_ ticked! Damn, I've cursed myself to hell.

"Did I hear what I thought I heard?" Sister whispered, walking over to us. I actually, oddly, felt calm. I knew it would be found out sooner or later, but still. Me, calm, without being high, drunk, or screwing someone. Dear lord.

"Well, you could have heard anything" I said, placing my hands behind my head.

"Ok, I have enough of this crap. Explain how the look alike of you here is related to you!" Church stepped out of Sarge's hold, and stood in front of me.

"What a second; your related?" Tucker asked, bewildered.

"You are so slow! Yes, we are." I sighed, and then wrapped my hand around Lily's. "This is Lilith Faravour; my younger sister. You guys may know her as Noble Six." Lily's hand squeezed mine lightly.

"Holy shit…." Everyone whispered. Time seemed to stop after I spoke. No one moved and no one said anything for a while. Finally, about a minute into complete silence in Blood Gulch, Lily's face went red and she screamed:

" _ **OH MY FUCKING GOD! SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING, THIS SILENCE IS KILLING ME!"**_ Lily stormed from my side, and stalked over to guys. I knew she was going to kill them; it's what she does in silence. I ran over to her, and grabbed her wrist. She turned to me, and her eyes explained why she snapped more violently.

Her eyes were tinted darkly blood red. It looked like she was possessed or something. Her bruises on her head had cleared, but replacing them were curled, tattoos; their pattern alternating between curls and sharp points.

"Lily…just relax" I whispered, her eyes softening slightly.

"Well, I could…" she turned to the boys, glaring at them viscously. "Say something or you can be left behind here." Church stiffened, and then walked toward Lily not very happy.

"Take Alison and your dead" Church's eyes flared with anger as he stopped in front of her.

"Ok, this is so _**FUCKING**_ pointless! Stop fighting!" I screamed. People in this fucking canyon really can't pay attention.

"Fine Alli" both Church and Lily said, and they turned to each other and stared. This is going to be a great trip.

"God, I was hoping this wouldn't happen. I sighed heavily and started to walk toward base when a strong hand grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going Alli?" I turned to find Lily grabbing at me. I smiled warmly and replied.

"I'm going to get my armor on. I'm not going to risk going out somewhere without it." She let go and turned to the rest of the guys.

"Ok, I suggest as your _pilot_ to get your armor on. It's going to be a bumpy ride to Dr. Hasley" Everyone nodded and went back to the bases. Lily nodded at me, and made her way to the pelican.

Church came up behind me and grabbed me around my waist.

"Do that ever again, I'm going to kill myself" he whispered in my ear, his body oddly tense.

"Relax Church. Just to tell you, his mouth was disgusting! I'm surprised I held back the vomit, and I did it for a reason" I played around with the loose object I _'obtained'_ from Tucker.

"What did you get?" Church asked, walking beside me as we both enter the base. Tucker and Caboose were close behind; so was Sister who would probably want to kill me.

I took out the object as we both entered our room, locking the door before I tossed it to him.

"His wallet. Check for credit cards and cash." Church's eyes widened then sparkled almost.

"You're still the same evil bitch stealing men's wallets for sex, am I right?" Church dumped the wallet out onto the bed, and found two credit cards, and about $100. Score motherfuckers!

"Well, it actually started in Vegas with Lily. We didn't actually have sex; we played the act of 'insane lover' like what we did with Tucker, threatened him after getting what we wanted, and became known as the 'Double Decked Dykes' after about twenty times doing it." I tossed off my shirt, and peeling off my dirty jeans. Shit, I knew it; even thought it was Tucker, I was soaked. Damn you female hormones, you're going to kill me.

"Well, someone's hiding, unsuccessfully, their body fluids." Church said evilly, making me automatically put my hand there. Shit, he was right. God, my body IS trying to kill me!

"Naughty, naughty Allison" Church came up behind me, and his hand slipped under mine and straight into them, his fingers grazing on my sensitive skin. I tried my best not to moan, but he knew it too well. I moaned out in pure neediness. I could just feel his smile.

"Church..." I mumbled as hit onslaught through the soaked cloth continued.

"Someone needs to release some tension" Church removed his hand, making me become even wetter. Damn it, he knew just too well.

"Damn you Church" I rasped, stepping out of the now soaked underwear. Instead of throwing it in the laundry pile, I threw it at Church. I know it's gross, but he deserved it.

It slapped him in the face, and stayed there. Holy shit, was I that soaked? I have no clue, but it was funny seeing it stuck to his face. He pulled it off, some of the fluids kind of grossly sliding down his face.

"Thanks for the wet present. It's so sweet" Church twirled it around, making me just stiffen as I tugged my body suit off its rack. Motherfucker, he's taunting me! I'm not going to fall into it, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not….. Fuck, I can't.

"You taunting asshole!" I yelled as I pushed him onto his back, and straddled him. "You planned for this!"

"Did not. I planned for you to get soaked, nothing more." Church replied. Damn him and his adapted sense of mind for me. I curse the day he found all my weak point.

"Well, it looks like your plan backfired slightly, because you got me more than soaked; you got me a little over the horny ledge. Now you pay" I pressed my lips hard on his, letting my tongue automatically exploring him. His tongue did the same, trying to maneuver around mine.

He flipped us, claiming his spot on top of me. He pinned my arms above my head, and smiled.

"Might as well solve that" Church actually didn't tear off his clothes; they were off already. I can't believe I didn't notice that. Fail big time on my part.

"You are one evil, evil, _evil_ ass." I shot back, my head spinning from the oddly comforting heat between us.

It seemed like fate, but a loud slam was heard at our door. Damn you karma. I turned my head to the door and shouted.

" **WHAT?"**

"It's Lily, what the fuck are you two doing?" It had to be Lily. Fuck.

"God dammit!" Church hissed under his breathe, then cursed her out under the same breathe. Then, the _'sigh'_ was heard from Lily. She knew what we were doing.

"Well, my older sis is screwing her boyfriend while we all wait for them. How comforting!"

"Hey! You would be _**SO**_ screwing the guy you like in my position right now!" I sharply shot back.

"Fine! I would, now finish up fast! Almost everyone is ready to go!" We heard her footsteps leave the doorway quickly, and then it was just us.

"Nice dodge Alli" Church said.

"I know what to do. Now back to the matter at hand" Church leaned in, capturing my mouth once again before entering me. Even though earlier, we went on a marathon, it still felt good to do this.

It was quick and sweet, since we didn't want everyone waiting for long. He pulled out and went in search for something to cover him. I tugged out my last good pair of underwear, and put on my body suit. Zipping up the back, I grabbed each piece of armor, snapping it into place before grabbing my helmet.

It brought back memories from my first elite virus attack. That was the last time I wore it. I shivered violently as the incident returned. Church's warm hand was on my shoulder, trying to help me through it. I felt like puking again, my head spinning from the memory, I think.

"Allison, are you ok?" Church asked, his breathe causing me to flinch a little.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine" I tugged my helmet on, and followed Church out. Everyone was gathered around the pelican, chatting leisurely as we walked up.

"Well, took you guys long enough!" Lily shouted, her gold armor glinting under the sunlight.

"He did it" I pointed my index finger at Church, who probably turned red under his helmet.

"Pile in guys! Tex, you got co-pilot seat" Everyone piled into the pelican, grabbing their seats. The reds even brought the two bags containing the mangled remains of Grif and Donut. Wow, they are willing to get them back. I ran into the cock pit, and sat down, tugging off my helmet.

"Ok, let's start this." Lily sat in the pilot's seat, and patched into comms. "I've picked up the Freelancer. Proceeding to drop-off point."

I grabbed my headset, and connected it into the main traffic comms. Lily then activated the main comm.

"Welcome to Flight 909, one-way to the Frigate 'Freedom of Harvest'. Please enjoy the flight"

It had begun, and we had no clue what was going to happen.

* * *

_**June F*Drunk as Hell*- Y-y-y-yeah..I did it** _

_**Tex*drunk*-S-s-s-s-so cooll J-j-junes** _

_**Grif- *knocked out*** _

_**June F- *stands up and falls on her face* heheheh*hic* Opps...** _

_**Tex- *stands up* Go crawl June! hehehe*falls on ground, busts out laughing*** _

_**June F- y-y-y-our funny *laughs with her*** _

_**John- Yo guys I...*walks in and finds us all drunk* Ok...** _

_**Church*drunk!*- Hhhhey J-j-john! Want a *hic* beer? *tosses beer, but falls at his feet*** _

_**John-nooo...Come BACK later readers! No promised reviews, but it may be a while. She's taking a break for a bit..obviously..** _

_**June F- Join*hic* Me *Hic* Later *hic* Ok? *tosses beer can at audience* Opps *hics, then falls asleep*** _

_**John- Yep...*walks off*** _


	9. The Memory Caused Death

_**June F- New Chapter People!** _

_**Tex- Yea! What happens!** _

_**June F- Not telling you. It may hurt you...** _

_**Wash- So, you need me?** _

_**June F- YES! um...** _

_**Tex- *looks around* Wheres the evil keyboard?** _

_**June F- *quickly* Stolen by Pyro** _

_**InsanePyro- *holding evil keyboard* YEP!** _

_**June F- I updated, now GIVE ME!** _

_**Church, Lily, Grif, Sarge, Tucker- No evil keyboard?** _

_**June F- *sighs* No...** _

_***They all come out, cheering and passing beers*** _

_**June F- Hand me one? *gets tossed a beer*** _

_**Lily- Read the chapter people while we celebrate!** _

* * *

_**Scarred For Life** _

_**Chapter 9- The Memory Causing Death** _

_**Tex's POV~** _

"Lily, come on! What are we waiting for?" I yelled at her for the hundredth time. She's been sitting in the same spot for twenty minutes and hasn't moved the pelican.

"Like I've said a hundred times Tex. I'm waiting for the 'Freedom'." Lily shot back again. It was obvious she was pissed.

" **HEY GUYS!"** I shot out of my seat as his voice echoed. How did I know we would forget him?

I ran out of the pelican as he finally stepped out of the base, hands still cuffed with the restraint rope. God, he looked like hell. What the hell did the boys do?

"Holy shit Wash. You looked like crap" I said running up to him, trying to keep my eyes from the gross scar running along his face. It looked horrible and infected like hell. He looked like Maine after getting shot in the throat.

"Blame your boy toy Tex. He ties me up in the damn basement, and then slices my face open. He has some anger issues" Wash croaked out. I kneeled down at him to look at his eyes to make sure that was true. One look at him and I knew he did it. Fury instantly built up in me, igniting that good old fighting attitude hidden in my stomach.

"Stay here Wash" I stood up from him, and instantly looked at Church, who now cowered in the corner of the pelican. Yea you fucking asshole, cower while your secret is found out.

"Church…here, now" I growled through grinding teeth. No one, _NO ONE_ , hurts a fellow Freelancer. I explained that to the dumbasses here, and Church apparently didn't get the memo.

Church wobbled out of the parked pelican, his face drawn back in fear and guilt. I grabbed his throat when he was close enough, forcing him to look at me in the eyes.

"Why did you tie up Wash?" I snapped at him. He instantly, oddly, relaxed. He gagged a little, but finally found his voice.

"He was going to take you from me Tex" Wow what a lame answer! I laughed lightly before letting him go. He rubbed his throat a little before looking me at. He smiled at me kindly. I smiled at him briefly, and then slapped him…hard. He spun around before landing on his ass. I could hear Sarge and Tucker laugh from inside the pelican.

"Don't be an over protective ass of a boyfriend Leonard. I don't deal with people like that; I kill them. Remember that next time before you hurt a fellow Freelancer." I stomped down hard onto his chest, possibly breaking a rib or five, I don't know. All I know is that I heard a crack.

"Doc, help him. I got Wash" The purple wet-nurse rushed out of the pelican, instantly at his knees to help Church. Lily walked out of the cock pit and looked at me like I was insane. I sighed as ushered her over to Wash and me. I kneeled down to Wash as I tugged out Mr. Knife and cut off the damn rope cuffs. His wrists were scratched to hell from them.

"Tex, who is that?" Lily came up behind me, already holding the canister of biofoam I was going to need. She tossed it to me as I leaned Wash up against the base walls.

"Is it me or do I see two of you Texas?" Wash asked, looking slightly dazed. I laughed as I sprayed the biofoam onto his wrists.

"No. This is my sister Wash. Lily meet Agent Washington, Wash meet Lily, or Noble Six" I packed the biofoam onto his wrists, watching it merge with his bare wrists. Now onto that gross cut.

"Nice to meet you Six" Wash said, smiling at her. Lily smiled back, kneeling down to face him.

"Well Washington, you look like shit" Lily said somewhat nicely. I nudged her as I picked up my un-serrated combat knife.

"Wash, don't move" I grabbed his chin, and brought the knife up to his gross cut, and began to take out the gross infection covering it. It took a good shove to get the knife under the gross yellow colored scab, but it finally did and I started to cut it off.

Ok, thank god I virtually have perfect stomach because what came out of that cut would have made anyone puke up their lunch. It was gross, slimy and puss yellow. Lily already gagged a little, so I wasn't going to prolong that. I cut it off fast but with skill as usual, wiped his face clean of that gross shit, and cleaned the cut.

"Well, there we go Wash. Now let me stitch it…" I grabbed the suture near me and sewed up the cut.

"Thanks Tex. I owe you one" Wash said, rubbing his face.

"You owe me a lot Wash" I chuckled as I helped him onto his feet. He looked at me with his usual 'Fine you asshole' look he used in Training and started a talk with Lil. That's the usual Wash. He still looked dehydrated, beaten, and tired, but he's been through worse.

"Lily, I was wondering something. I heard The Chief was on the 'Freedom'." I asked while she was talking with Wash. She smiled at him and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the pelican.

"Guys, come on! We're going!" Lily shouted. Church was loaded onto the pelican with his torso wrapped and taped up and his top half of his armor next to him. Well, I did break a couple ribs. A new record for me!

"Sheesh, in a rush?" I asked as she shoved me into the co-pilots seat. I heard Wash get on the pelican.

"Yes and no. While you were taking care of Wash, the 'Freedom' responded, and I wanted to answer your question in private" Lily messed with a couple of buttons and a door closed behind us, separating us from the guys, and Sister.

"Lily…what's going on?" I asked as her whole face blushed. She sighed heavily, but didn't answer. She took hold of the controls and slowly got the pelican off the ground. After both of use flipping switches and monitoring all the systems for thirty minutes, we were finally on auto-pilot toward the 'Freedom'.

"Answer me Lilith. What is going on?" I asked worriedly. She sighed once again, and turned to me.

"I'm going out with The Chief" She spat out quickly, then grabbed her helmet and toughly put it on. What did she say?

"You're going out with him?" I nearly yelled, grabbing at her helmet, taking it off forcefully in the process. She was blushing so red, I would of thought her face was a tomato, It was that red!

"Yes…H-H-He took my v-card" She whispered, leaning back into her chair. Eyes widened and mouth hung open, I was totally mind-fucked right now.

"I-I-I can't believe it Lily. I mean…wow" I said breathlessly. I was completely blank minded. My head can be slow when things like this happen. First time it's happened in years.

"I brought the picture Alli" Lily tugged out the small picture from her tactical pouch on her leg. My heart seized as she handed to me gently.

"You did bring it sis…" I rasped after looking at the photo. Lily smiled warmly before she closed her eyes, leaning casually into her seat. I looked at the photo once again, taking in the old but familiar details of the picture.

The picture was of me, Lily, and this cool guy named David standing in Vegas after we found out David was in the same Basics group as us. It was our last shore leave for a long time, hell our last one actually. That night was fucking funny. We actually stole David's wallet and ID before we found out. Lily somehow, once again, picked up three more guys and about another ten grand in cash and credit cards. That night for me and David though, wasn't just a simple steal and walk. I couldn't remember what happened but after we came back from that shore leave, things happened to us.

It was blurry what happened between me and him. I don't know why. Damn Elite piece of shit virus, you're messing with my head! Suddenly, as usual for this damn virus, sharp and terrible pain smacks my head hard. Just perfect timing on its part.

I on instinct grabbed my head as it began to throb terribly, the picture clutched in my hand dropping into my lap. Pictures and images floated across my vision, but they weren't like last time; these actually snapped something back into place in my head, a long but important repressed memory flashing in my eyes, its contents replaying as I felt Lily's hand on my shoulder.

* * *

_**Five Years Ago** _

_**Las Vegas, Nevada; Planet Earth. Last Known Shore Leave Of Texas, Noble Six, and (DATA MISSING)** _

_**Tex's POV** _

_Lily of course spotted another group of guys that looked like they had money. I saw them too; three tall, dark haired guys with mounds in their pockets, one hundred dollar bill hanging out of each pocket. They made it obvious they were rich. Easiest bunch of suckers found tonight._

" _I'm going in guys. Alli?" Lily turned to me before she left the keys to our 'timeshare' in her hands._

" _Yea Lil?" She tossed the keys into the air, landing in my waiting hands. She looked at me with sad eyes._

" _I'm not going to be back tonight Sis. My shore leave ends tonight. One last hit and I'm back in Graduate Status." Lily smiled sadly as she blew a kiss to David behind me and she walked up to envelope me in a hug._

" _Hopefully I can see you soon Lil." I hugged her back, ignoring David's snickering behind me. Lily drew back, and ran toward the guys, waving behind her toward us as she began her last hunt._

" _Well, what are the keys for?" David said, coming up behind me. I wiped the single tear that passed my eyes and turned to him._

" _Our private hotel we call a timeshare. Come on, I'll show you her" I shoved past David, hailing a taxi as we drew close to the street. The cab drew up to us instantly._

" _West Flamingo Road, Palms Tower II." The cabbie nodded and the cab pulled through the busy streets of Vegas, several casinos passing by._

" _Palms Tower II?" David asked, bumping to my shoulder._

" _Yep, they built it and never got it to the original owner. I and Lily own it now. We use it as our timeshare since it's kind of small." I explained in short, not wanting to go into the petty details of how we got it. David nodded as the cab pulled up to the front doors._

" _Welcome back to the Casino again Allison." The cab driver said. I nodded as I got out, David still in tow._

" _Good to be back." I said, the cab pulling back into the nighttime rush hour of Vegas._

_***(Skip Boring Scene of getting into Penthouse of Tower)*** _

" _Not bad Place Allison" David remarked, looking around the rather large penthouse room I call my second home. Shit, what the fuck Alli? I'm getting the stupid feelings for him again. It happened in the cab, now here. What the fuck is going on? Wait, I know what it is! I like him. Damn it, not what I expected._

" _David?" I call, making him turn instantly toward me._

" _What's up?" Damn it, I'm freezing. Come on! I'm badass; I should be intimidating, not cowering over a small feeling! Damn it, just do it!_

_Sighing heavily, I walk up to him, grab the color of his loose shirt, and kissed him. I just did that. His lips were smooth, and comforting. He didn't respond back, but I pulled back, keeping my face close to his._

" _Feeling ok Alli?" He asked, obvious bewilderment spanning across his face._

" _Yea, I got to do that" I smiled innocently, but didn't fully smile, because David pushed his lips to mine. I kissed back, taking in the feel of him. His hands slowly wrapped around my back, one tangled in my hair._

" _I have an idea David" I whispered into it, drawing him out of the lustrous feeling._

" _What?"_

" _Want to?" I asked, pulling back smiling._

" _Might as well. You didn't notice your free hand was at my pants?" I blushed hard, looking down at the hand that was, in fact, at his pants._

" _Well then, let's do this" I drew our lips together as we both collided onto the bed, our clothes evaporating from our bodies to be abandoned till the next morning. It was pure bliss, even for my first time, and with a fellow basics partner._

_***(Memory Fades)*** _

* * *

_***(Back into the Pelican!)*** _

"Tex… _TEX_!" Shit, I knocked out again! I opened my eyes, only to find myself face to face with…David. Oh God! **Oh SHIT OH SHIT!**

David is Washington! I slept with Washington in Vegas, and he was my first! God this must have been when I was dating Church in Basic. _FUCK!_ I'm so screwed!

"You ok? You looked totally freaked. Virus acting up again?" Wash asked, helping me up into a sitting position. I was a little dizzy, but I think I'm good.

"I'm ok and yes, it is. Another memory" I rubbed my head, trying to wash away the sick feeling in both my head and stomach.

"Wait, what virus? Is she sick?" Lily's voice cut through the tight air. We didn't tell her at all. God, Epic Fail on my part!

"I'm infected with this Elite Virus given to me a while back by Dr. Hasley. That's why I needed you to pick me up" I coughed hard after saying that. God, why are my lungs aching? Damn this thing!

"Well, ok…" Lily trailed off, scratching at the growing red tattoos on her arms. Why were those things there anyway? Shit, dizzy spell. My vision fogged up, the edges blurring up hard. No…no again. My body's shutting down again! NO!

I felt like puking right there, my gag reflex barely holding it. I think I heard Church yelling at someone but I couldn't tell. Everything was a sudden blur of grey and black.

I heard something beep in the cock pit, but everything seemed to be muffled and very distant. The pelican rocked hard, and something exploded behind me. Everyone was screaming, it was pure chaos, and I was stuck going into damn shock once again!

The pelican began dropping fast. I think we were crashing. Someone grabbed my arm, and someone was yelling. The hands soon let go, and a rush of air followed it. The front of the pelican crumpled into itself, one last voice slicing through me as the pelican either exploded or crashed landed. A piece of metal cut through my face, and another one followed. Something began to crush me as the voice echoed in my ears.

" **ALLISON!"** Everything went pitch black again. I couldn't feel anything, not even myself. This was worse than before. I may be dead this time, not just in a stupid shock. Damn, things happen at the wrong time, don't they? I'm stuck in a horrible void once again.

* * *

_**Tex- *angry to all hell* IM DEAD? WHAT THE FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! *tosses table* IM NOT DEAD! NOT THAT EASILY!** _

_**June F- *hiding* Stop throwing things!** _

_**Tex- NEVER! *throws chair*** _

_**Zalgerus- FUCK! *dodges chair*** _

_**June F- CHURCH! CALM HER DOWN!** _

_**Church- *standing behind her* No thanks. I rather live** _

_**June F- FUCK YOU! *grabs shotgun*** _

_**Church- Shit...** _

_**InsanePyro- Here! *tosses Keyboard*** _

_**June F- *grabs* YES! *types* ENTER!** _

_**Church- *shakes and grabs Tex*** _

_**Tex- GET OFF!** _

_**June F- OK, before anythign else happens, thanks for your support for this story! I WILL be taking a break once I publish the next chapter of Noble Revival for BOTH stories! I want to work on my Mass Effect story and the Cortana story!** _

_**Tex- RRRRRRRAHHHHHHHH! *knocks Church out*** _

_**June F- RUN!** _


End file.
